When Winter
by reraibussu
Summary: Aomine Daiki seorang pengusaha yang sedang berlibur, Taiga seekor harimau yang merupakan jelmaan dewa local setempat.


_**When Winter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aomine Daiki seorang pengusaha**_ _ **yang sedang berlibur Taiga seekor harimau yang merupakan jelmaan dewa local setempat**_ _ **.**_ _ **Mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Typo**_

 _ **OOC**_

 _ **And friend's**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KUROKO NO BASUKE – FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 _ **AUTHOR – Maji D'TenShi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DLDR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Aomine terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Dipandanginya sesosok tubuh polos tanpa benang sedikitpun didepannya. Jaraknya sekitar 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda berambut merah-hitam terkelungkap diatas lantai besi. Tubuh polosnya tertutupi oleh oleh jeruji besi yang megurungnya.

'What? Da-dari mana dia?'

Aomine menatap tubuh didalam penjara besi itu dengan seksama. Seingatnya kemarin dia menembak seekor harimau lalu memasukkannya didalam kandang, bukannya seorang pemuda berkulit kemerahan dengan rambut merah-hitam yang ditaksir berusia 16th'an.

"E-engh…"

Iris Aomine melebar melihat pemuda tersebut terbangun. Inginnya sih bersembunyi tapi setelah dipikir lagi untuk apa Aomine bersembunyi? Kan ini tempatnya.

Pemuda itu duduk dan menatap Aomine dengan matanya yang bulat. Sejenak Aomine terpaku ditempat, mata itu Aomine ingat mata itu. Itu adalah mata yang sama saat Aomine pertama kali melihatnya. Mata yang sama yang membuat Aomine memuutuskan untuk menangkapya. Mata yang sama yang membuat Aomine merasa tertarik padanya. Mata yang…

…sebening 'kaca'.

Aomine melangkah mendekati kurungan kubus berdiameter 2 meter tersebut, Aomine bisa melihat pemuda itu memundurkan diri kearah belakangnya. Mencoba menjauh dari Aomine yang tampak lebih seram dari hewan maupun manusia mana pun.

Aomine mengambil kunci didalam cenala bahannya lalu memasukkannya kelubang kunci. Aomine dapat merasakan jika sang pemuda agak gemetaran, membuat Aomine menyeringai.

Ceklek

Pintu kurungan itu pun terbuka. Aomine memundurkaan tubuhnya berharap sang pemuda jelmaan macan itu mau keluar dari kandang sendiri. Tapi yang namanya harapan itu tidak selalu seindah kenyataan, karena sang pemuda yang Aomine masih belum tau namanya itu memilih untuk berada didalam kandang.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar nak, kecuali kau ingin aku menyeretmu." Ultimatum Aomine tampaknya ampuh. Perlahan pemuda itu merangkak keluar dari kandang. Cahaya temaram lampu yang berwarna keoklatan membuat sosok sang pemuda tersebut terlihat semakin rapuh dimata Aomine.

Aomine duduk diatas single sofa sambil menatap tangkapannya yang menjelma menjadi pemuda yang menarik. Aomine tidak menyangka apa lagi menduga-duga. Rencana liburannya yang awalnya dia laksanakan untuk melepas kejenuhan karena pekerjaan mampu membuatnya menemukan sosok yang menakjubkan ini.

Aomine menekan tombol berwarna merah diremot kecil yang ada diatas meja. Membuat kandang otomatis yang tadi terbuka itu tiba-tiba tertutup kembali.

Aomine sedikit terkikik geli saat melihat pemuda itu menunjukkan wajah horror memandang kandang yang tertutup sendiri itu.

"Hei kau, kemarilah." Pemuda tersebut menoleh kearah Aomine. Bukannya bergerak pemuda itu memilih untuk diam ditempat ambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya. Aomine mencoba tersenyum dan berbicara lebih lembut "Kemarilah aku takkan menyakiti mu." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda tersebut.

Pelan-pelan pemuda itu bergerak mendekati Aomine. Aomine menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, pemuda ini begitu menggodanya.

Hup

"Un?"

Aomine mengangkat dan mendudukkan pemuda itu diatas pahanya saat pemuda itu sampai didepan kakinya. "Hei tenanglah aku takkan menyakiti mu." Aomine membelai surai sang pemuda yang bergradasi itu, lalu meraba alisnya yang bercabang. Eh? Bercabang? Aomine menyeryitkan alis saat tau jika sang pemuda memiliki alis bercabang. "Itu alis mu kenapa?" tanyanya sweetdrop.

"Un?"

Pemuda itu menatap Aomine binggung. Agaknya dia tidak faham atas apa yang ditanyakan Aomine, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menatap Aomine sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Bukannya sok imut dia memang polos.

Aomine facepalm mendadak "Jangan-jangan kau tidak tau bahasa manusia ya." Tangan Aomine sekarang memegang pipi kiri pemuda itu.

"Bi-sa se-dikit." Pemuda itu berkata pelan dan sedikit terbata. Aomine membelalakkan mata sebentar saat mendengar suarpemuda itu yang terdengar lembut ditelinganya sebelum kembali menyeringai, membuat tubuh yang ada dipangkuannya mengkerut ketakutan. "Jangan takut aku takkan menyakiti mu." Aomine menyentuhkan hidungnya pada pemuda itu.

"Nah sekarang katakana pada ku siapa nama mu?"

Pemuda itu menyatukan alisnya, bibirnya sedikit menkerucut. Menunjukkan dia sedang berpikir. Ekspresinya yang lucu membuat Aomine tidak tahan untuk menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada ceruk leher pemuda itu.

"T-a….ta-iga…"

Pemuda bernama Taiga itu sedikit merinding saat daerah lehernya terasa seperti ada yang meniup. Ternyata itu perbuatan Aomine yang terkikik mendengar siapa namanya.

"Nama mu aneh." Aomine menyentuh tengkuk leher Taiga sebelum mendekatkan kearahnya, sementara Taiga hanya bisa menatap Aomine dengan bola matanya yang kian melebar karena kaget. "Kau punya mata yang indah Taiga seperti 'kagami' (Kagami as mirror)" melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari mata Taiga, Aomine memilih untuk mengecup dahi pemuda itu pelan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi kurasa aku mencintai mu sejak pandangan pertama."

Taiga menatap Aomine dalam, mencoba mencari tau adakah kebohongan disana. Dan yang didapatkannya malah ekspresi aneh dimana Taiga tidak tau artinya namun membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

Taiga tidak tau apa arti cinta, tapi Taiga tau jika cinta yang dimaksut pemuda itu berarti hubungan yang mendalam seperti kekasih.

Taiga menundukkan kepala tidak sanggup menatap wajah Aomine lebih lama.

Aomine tersenyum sedikit melihat kelakuan Taiga. "Nama ku Aomine Daiki. Kau bisa memanggil ku Daiki, Taiga." Lagi-lagi Taiga dibuat kaget saat Aomine mengangkat dagunya untuk bertatap wajah dengan Aomine.

"Sebut nama ku, Taiga."

Taiga menelan ludah pahit mendengar perintah pria didepanya. "Da-daiki…Aomi-ne Daiki…" sebuah suara lembut keluar darinya, yang entah bagaimana caranya mampu membuat Taiga kembali merona. Padahal hanya memanggil nama pria berumur 25th'an didepannya saja.

"Bagus."

Aomine merubah posisi Taiga yang semula duduk menyamping menjadi tepat menghadapnya. "Aku telah menangkap mu, jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah milik ku. Camkan itu Taiga." Nada perintah itu mau tak mau membuat Taiga menganggukkan kepala.

"Nah sekarang mari kita mandi."

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **When Winter**_

 _ **Maji D'TenShi**_

.

.

.

* * *

Taiga sudah ada diatas kasur empuk sekarang, tubuhnya dibalut oleh sebuah kemeja kebesaran berwarna hitam. Membuat kulitnya yang kemerahan semakin terlihat bersinar.

Taiga tidak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan, bukannya Taiga berharap hanya saja dia merasa baru bangun tidur saat tiba-tiba dia berada didalam kandang. Nampaknya Taiga tidak ingat soal penagkapannya.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama."

Aomine masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi 1 gelas susu, 1 cangkir kopi dan dua piring roti panggang beroleskan butter. Taiga dapat mencium bau harum yang menguar dari roti panggang tersebut, membuatnya tanpa sadar mulai mengoyang-goyangkan badannya semangat.

"Kau pasti sangat lapar kan Taiga." Aomine menaruh nampan diatas meja, tempatnya agak jauh dari kasur tempat Taiga berada.

"Kemarilah." Taiga mengangguk sebelum mulai berjalan kearah Aomine pelan-pelan.

"Nampaknya dia juga tida bisa berjalan dengan baik." Gumam Aomine pelan saat melihat Taiga berjalan kearahnya.

Grab

Aomine menangkap tubuh Taiga yang hampir saja jatuh menyentuh lantai papan. Taiga mendongak menatap Aomine "Tak apa jangan takut, aku akan menuntun mu ayo!" Aomine menuntun Taiga pelan-pelan kearah meja. Aomine tak ingin Taiga merasa tidak nyaman, karena itu dia tidak berlaku kasar pada Taiga.

"U-yaaaa…." Taiga mengangkat kedua tangannya setelah sampai dimeja, sementara Aomine hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekanakan Taiga.

"Duduklah! Ayo makan."

"Uhun."

Kagami memandang takjub roti panggang ditangannya, matanya yang berwarna merah terlihat lebih bercahaya. "Jangan hanya dilihat Taiga, makanlah. Menatapnya takkan membuat mu kenyang." Aomine menegur Taiga pelan. Bukannya menurut Taiga malah menoleh lalu memandang Aomine dengan matanya yang berbinar, sementara Aomine memilih mengacuhkan Taiga dan menyeruput kopinya. Membuat Taiga mengerucutkan bibirnya ngambek.

Aomine mengigit rotinya sedikit, lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Dengan singkat ditariknya dagu Taiga agar berhadapan dengannya. "U-un?" Taiga melebarkan iris matanya saat dagunya ditarik menghadap Aomine. Taiga dapat merasakan sensasi rasa pahit dengan aroma kopi yang lembut didalam mulutnya. Ya Aomine baru saja menciumnya dan memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk ke mulut Taiga.

Aomine mendorong kunyahan roti miliknya kedalam mulut Taiga. Aomine dapat melihat Taiga sedikit terkaget, sebelum Taiga menelannya. Aomine mengajak Taiga sedikit bermain lidah.

"E-eengh…"

Aomine menyeringai mendengar erangan Taiga, well Aomine sebenarnya ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan bermain lidah. Bermain hisap-hisapan dan tusuk-tusukan misalnya. Tetapi Aomine masih sadar diri kok, mana mungkin dia menodai Taiga sebelum menikah.

"Fuah…ha-ah…ha-ha…hah…"

Taiga meraup oksigen didekatnya sebanyak mungkin. Rasanya dadanya panas dan sesak, ada sensasi yang membuat otaknya tak mampu berfikir.

"Sekarang habiskan rotinya Taiga." Aomine mengecup bibir Taiga yang terbuka sekilas sebelum melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Sementara Taiga hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam saat tau apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Aomine akan kembali kekota. Masa liburannya sudah usai. Aomine membawa serta Taiga bersamanya, karena itulah sekarang Aomine bersama Taiga berada didekat batu besar yang menjadi awal tempat pertemuan mereka dulu. Taiga ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temannya.

Yang Aomine tau dari cerita Taiga, dia adalah seorang dewa local yang bertugas menjaga hutan dan gunung didaerah ini. Karena Taiga akan dibawah pergi maka dia akan menyerahkan tanggung jawab itu kepada para penghuni disini.

"ROARRRRRR~"

Taiga mengaum dengan cukup kencang, membuat Aomine harus menutup telinganya jika dia tidak ingin tuli mendadak.

Tak lama kemudian Aomine melihat keajaiban didepannya. Dari dalam pohon muncul sesosok wanita, tidak terlalu tinggi namun cukup manis. Berambut dan bermata coklat. Kemudian banyak bermunculan berbagai binatang disekitar mereka.

Taiga nampak mendekat kearah kerumunan itu, sementara Aomine memilih tetap ditempatnya sambil mengawasi. Aomine dapat melihat jika wanita dari pohon itu berbicara dengan Taiga, tapi Aomine tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun dari air muka si wanita pohon Aomine dapat menyimpulkan jika dia merasa sedih atas kepergian Taiga.

Setelah prosesi perpisahan yang cukup alot akhirnya Taiga mampu dibawa pulang oleh Aomine. Sekarang mereka sudah didalam mobil, siap berkendara ke kota Tokyo.

"Uh Daiki-san apa aku boleh kesini lagi kapan-kapan?" Sepanjang perjalanan Taiga menatap keluar kaca mobil. Dia merasa berat harus menginggalkan tempat kelahirannya.

Tangan kiri Aomine bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Taiga pelan "Tentu kita akan kesini lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji akan sering paling cepat 6 bulan sekali. Tak apakan?" Aomine bertanya sambil tetap mengemudi.

Ada rasa khawatir jika Taiga menolak penawaran Aomine. Ya 6 bulan adalah waktu yang lama Aomine tau itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi pekerjaan Aomine menuntutnya untuk tidak selalu mengambil cuti walau dia pemilik perusahaan itu. Bisa habis dimarahi Satsuki jika dia meleng sedikit.

"Tak apa, itu sudah cukup." Aomine menoleh ke Aomine sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang terbaik. Sementara Aomine tidak tau karena dia masih focus menyetir.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Omake :**_

Aomine merasa telah menyianyiakan waktu liburnya yang berharga. Awalnya Aomine merasa suntuk dengan hiruk pikuk ibu kota yang membuatnya pening, jadi dia memilih untuk berlibur di pondok milik orang tuanya yang tidak pernah dikunjunginya seumur dia hidup. Tapi sekarang dia rasanya lebih memilih berlibur di pub terdekat dari apartementnya dari pada dipondok yang berada digunung dan dikelilingi oleh hutan belantara seperti ini.

"Ah sialan." Aomine membanting ponselnya kelantai kayu. Terlihat jika ponselnya tidak terdapat sinyal selular.

Aomine bergulling-guling kekanan kekiri, mencoba memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membunuh kebosananya. Sebenarnya Aomine bisa pulang ke Tokyo, tapi kan jauh dia malas pulang saat cuaca sedang sangat dingin seperti ini. Jika tidak salah lihat di termometer dinding suhu disini sekarang dibawah 0 derajat celcius.

Aomine menelusuri dinding dikamarnya, sampai tiba-tiba matanya berhenti pada sebuah senapan yang tergantung cantik disebuah tatakan didinding.

Aomine menyeringai, nampaknya dia tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

.

.

.

Jalanan hutan yang licin membuat Aomine sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan, belum lagi mantel tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Topi tinggi milik Aomine terkadang pun tersangkut diranting-ranting pohon.

"Tsk sialan! Tau begini aku tidak pakai pakaian ala Rusia ini."

Gerutuan Aomine tenggelan dibelantara hutan yang tertutup salju. Putih hanya warna putih sejauh mata Aomine yang berwarna biru tua seperti kelamnya air samudra memandang.

Tangan tan itu mengambil sake dari sisi samping tas ransel yang dibawanya. Satu tegukan mampu membuat badan Aomine sedikit menghangat. Aomine juga tidak tau mengapa dia lebih suka sake dibanding dengan anggur, wine mau pun beer. Mungkin karena dia cinta produk dalam negeri.

Aomine menemukan jalanan setapak yang mengarah keatas gunung. Jalanan ini seperti jalanan utama menuju kuil mungkin. Aomine juga tidak tau. Aomine memilih untuk mengikuti jalan setapak tersebut. Dikanan dan kirinya tumbuh pohon sakura.

Tap

Aomine sudah sampai diujung jalan setapak tapi yang dia temui bukanlah kuil seperti bayangannya. Melainkan sesosok harimau dengan panjang 1,5 meter. Cukup kecil jika dibanding dengan tinggi Aomine yang hampir 2 meter.

Harimau itu memiliki corak bulu yang indah, merah dan hitam. Sangat langka biasanya harimau memiliki corak warna orange-hitam.

"Tangkapan besar." Aomine menjilat bibirnya pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk bersembunyi.

Harimau itu terlihat sedang tidur dengan cantik diatas sebongkah batu yang besar. Aomine mengambil senapannya dan mulai membidik Harimau itu dengan senapannya yang berisi bius.

"Roarrr…~"

Harimau itu meraung pelan sambil membuka matanya. Sejenak Aomine terpaku, dia bahkan berhenti bernafas sejenak tadi. Mata sang Harimau itu begitu bening. Seolah matanya memantulkan semua hal yang dia lihat. Harimau itu menjilat tangannya sebentar sebelum kembali tidur.

Smirk

'Kau milikku.'

Dor

.

.

.

Aomine menggeram kesal, entah mengapa sejak tadi ada saja yang menghadangnya. Seolah mereka tidak mau Aomine membawa harimau langka ini pergi. Mulai dari burung elang yang tiba-tiba datang mematuknya, tupai yang melemparinya dengan kacang, sampai kelinci yang terus-terusan menyerangnya sekarang.

"Ahahh… menjauh dari ku bangsat." Aomine membangting kelinci tersebut ke pohon sampai pingsan. "Haha….rasakan itu!" Aomine melanjutkan menyeret tubuh harimau itu.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Aomine menggumam saat melihat asap mengepul dicelah-celah pepohonan. Itu pondoknya tinggal sedikit lagi Aomine sampai. "Eh? Huwah-" Aomine tiba-tiba terjungkal kedepan. Dia tersandung akar pohon didepannya "Sejak kapan ada akar disini." Aomine mencoba bangkit. Saat dia akan kembali menyeret tubuh harimau tersebut Aomine melihat ada banyak akar pohon yang menyelimutinya.

"A-apa lagi sekarang? Tsk bangsat."

Aomine mengambil sebuah pedang pendek dari ranselnya dan memotong akar-akar tersebut dengan membabi-buta. Dengan satu gerakan digendongnya tubuh harimau tersebut, kemudian dia berlari sekuat tenaga kearah pondoknya.

.

.

.


End file.
